wikimafiafandomcom-20200216-history
Consigliere Results
This page includes all of the results that can be found by the . All results are sorted alphabetically. A Your target has advanced listening and tracking devices. They must be an . Your target wears camouflage to keep themselves hidden. They must be the . Your target has records of head trauma from an accident several years ago. They must be an . Your target's house reeks of gasoline and fire. They must be an . B Your target owns body armor and a gun. They must be a . Your target has a large, intricate bomb tucked away, and a hidden shelter in their basement. They must be a . Your target owns a meat cleaver covered with the blood of their victims. They must be a . C Your target holds notes from the last town meeting. They must be a . Your target keeps detailed records of the possessions of other town members. They must be a . Your target owns very expensive jewelry. They must be a . Your target has small voodoo dolls of everyone in the town. They must be the . Your target owns old armor and a sword from their military days. They must be a . D Your target has a notepad on which they scribble notes constantly. They must be a . Your target has several explosive devices that they place on houses in the town. They must be a . Your target has perfect replicas of the possessions of others. They must be a . Your target owns scrubs, medicine, and a set of surgical tools. They must be a . Your target has a gun with a single bullet, and supplies to clean up a large mess. They must be a . E Your target has a magical beauty about them. They must be the . Your target owns many beautiful dresses. They must be an . Your target owns many pictures of target, each crossed out with a red ‘X’. They must be an . F Your target has a few cans of gasoline and a lighter stowed in their closet. They must be the . Your target carries a pail of bait and a fishing rod for fishing in the local pond. They must be a . Your target owns many fancy inks. They must be a . Your target leaves incriminating evidence lying around. They must be the . G Your target walks in long clothing to cover their translucent skin. They must be a . Your target has been constantly receiving letters from the Italian mob. They must be the . Your target has wings and a halo, and a picture of target by their bedside. They must be a . H Your target has a book of spells they use to conjure up devastating curses. They must be the . Your target has several books dedicated to killing roles. They must be a . Your target uses a detective's kit to figure out what happened in the past. They must be a . Your target has a chained pocket watch that they use to induce trances. They must be a . I Your target owns a considerable amount of handcuffs. They must be an . Your target passes handwritten notes to others. They must be an . Your target's bed is worn from their tossing and turning in the night. They must be an . Your target has a recorder and many notes scrunched into their pockets. They must be an . Your target is keeping case files on the citizens of the town. They must be an . J Your target has a prison cell in their basement. They must be the . Your target owns a variety of highly acidic cleaning supplies. They must be a . Your target’s house is full of their deranged, crazy paintings. They must be a . Your target has large muscles from their time spent in vigorous military training. They must be the . L Your target owns binoculars and uses them to watch others at night. They must be a . Your target’s house bears an unsettling aura. They must be a . M Your target has borrowed items from other members. They must be the . Your target wears dark clothing and hides in the shadows. They must be a . Your target has official papers listing them as the leader of this town. They must be the . Your target wears a turban to cover up their snake hair. They must be . Your target wears dark clothing to frighten all who see them. They must be a . Your target has a storage room where they keep several bags of flour. They must be a . Your target owns a violin for performing mesmerizing melodies. They must be a . N Your target uses a spell-book to raise the dead. They must be the . Your target owns many books speaking of serving those that have passed on. They must be a . Your target owns dream-catchers that are cursed with dark magic. They must be a . O Your target is malnourished and wears bleak, ragged clothes. They must be the . P Your target has desynchronized clocks hanging on their walls. They must be the . Your target has an enchanted amulet that can encode magic spells. They must be a . Your target is the epitome of death itself. They must be , Horseman of the Apocalypse. Your target owns an old baron’s uniform. They must be a . Your target uses different weapons to rob and kill others. They must be the . Your target wears a plague doctor mask and reeks of pure disease. They must be the . Your target has odd herbs and plants growing inside their home. They must be the . Your target’s house is filled with the fumes of their homemade concoctions. They must be the . Your target's house is haunted by the eerie laughter of those that have passed on. They must be a . Your target owns many tarot cards and candles. They must be a . R Your target wears a grass skirt and ankle bracelets of whalebone. They must be the . Your target owns several magical tomes and visits the graveyard often. They must be a . S Your target has an extensive collection of knives. They must be a . Your target wears blackout cloaks after the sun sets. They must be a . Your target has hidden away a golden star badge. They must be a . Your target owns an assortment of cloth masks. They must be a . Your target owns a model telescope that is pointed to one house in particular. They must be a . Your target owns a few bulletproof vests and hides in fear of death. They must be a . T Your target owns a magnifying glass for identifying footprints. They must be a . Your target owns an expensive, high-tech carriage. They must be a . Your target owns hunting traps and weapons of every kind. They must be a . Your target has a photograph of the person that saved their life. They must be the . V Your target has fangs and wears black clothing for protection from the sun. They must be a . Your target carries garlic and a wooden stake with them at all times. They must be the . Your target has a shotgun lying by their bed. They must be the . Your target has hidden a rifle in their closet. They must be a . Your target takes a magic amulet to the graveyard each night. They must be a . W Your target has a spell-book that speaks of changing someone’s fate. They must be a . Your target carries field glasses and notes of what they see occur. They must be a . Your target's house has scratch marks and fur everywhere. They must be the . Your target has small voodoo dolls of everyone in town. They must be a . Category:Results